youtubefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Guzz Productions
Guzz Production (composée de Guzz et de Porto) est une chaîne gaming dite "Minecraftienne", connue pour la série "Minecraft" humoristique "Comedy Cube". Ils ont réalisés plusieurs séries, notamment : Guzz Theft Porto (Guzz Theft Porto IV (sur GTA IV) et V''' (sur ''GTA V'') puis finalement ''P&G'' ("Porto & Guzz"), une série où les deux acolytes filment leurs parties de jeu, parfois seuls, parfois avec leurs amis. La série fut cependant arrêtée en août 2014, après 52 épisodes, lors de la grande modification de la chaîne, le "lifting", comme l'a dit '''Guzz. Une série annexe a vu le jour : Red Dead Recréation (série sur le jeu "Red Dead Redemption"). Pendant un certain temps , une série nommée "Dr Guzz" a vu le jour , Guzz '''y joue le rôle d'un "psy" pour gamers. '''Guzz et Porto sont amis avec Wankil Studio , et ont crée Stupidipo avec eux , un site regroupant des chaînes "gaming" dites "Fun et drôles". Notes #'Guzz' a sa propre chaîne, nommée "La chaîne de Guzz" GuzzSolo #'Guzz et Porto' se connaissent depuis la maternelle , mais ne sont devenus amis qu'en CP. #Ils ont créé la chaîne "TV GuzzProd", ou ils postent leurs vidéos, sans montages, "brut" comme ils disent. #Une chaîne Youtube a été crée par Porto : XxPortoxX , créée pour l'épisode de "Dr Guzz" "Comment faire le buzz ?" #Néanmoins , Porto a sa vrai chaine a lui : Porto Production Vidéos "The Comedy Cube" #Voisinage #Le mystère du club de golf en diamant #Passe-Muraille #Rouge Pierre #L'Amour est dans le pré #L'élu #Fashion Porto #The Portal is a lie ( Avec Vexios ) #Le Bobo #Une Impression de déjà vu #Porto in love ( avec Izzymaniak ) #Résolutions #Matinaze #Wanted Porto #Démarriage ( avec Crawnling-Flesh ) #Porto fait sa rentrée #Capitaclysme #Guzz et Porto : la Rencontre #La nuit du Pyro-barbare de la mort qui tue #Air-Buze #Une journée spécial #Le royaume des neige #L'Envers du cube #Le FUN #Le disque rouge . ''P&G'' (Porto & Guzz): *Counter Strike: Source *GTA V *GTA IV *Left 4 Dead 2 *APB reloaded ( Avec Vexios et IzzyManiak ) (en deux parties) *GTA IV + Episode from Liberty City *Counter Strike : Global Offensive (en deux parties) *Saint Row 2 *Saint Row : The Third (en deux parties) *Dead Rising 2 (en deux parties) *Chivalry Medieval warfare (en deux parties) *Assassin's Creed III (en deux parties) *Trine 2 *Dead Space 3 : TEA TIME FROM HELL *APB Reloaded : GANGS OF NUGGET *Primal Carnage : OM NOM NOM *No More Room In Hell : bonjour Mr.White *Payday : The Heist ( partie 1 : Je suis tout RAID , partie 2 : DEUAARH DEUAARH ) *Assassin's Creed III : Porto , métier : Cible *Worms Revolution ( partie 1 : Portogroscul VS Guzz le Badass , partie 2 : Porto et sa corde Ninja ) *ShootMania : Mel Gibson ne sait même pas jouer *WarFrame : Ninja de L'Espace !! *Chivalry : Medieval Warfare : MACON DU COEUR *Cry of Gear ( Partie 1 : Guzz et Porto , les gonzesse , Partie 2 : Rasta de MERDE ) *Hidden Source : On est des gros beaufs ! *Serious Sam 3 ( Partie 1 : Porto , Roi du TK , partie 2 : KA-BOOM ) *Fifa 13 ( Partie 1 : Foot culinaire , Partie 2 : Double Sauce Piquante a la Pachella ) *Need For Speed : hot Poursuit ( Partie 1 : Guzz , pire conducteur du monde , partie 2 : Bip-Bip vs COYOTE style ) *Payday : The Heist ( partie 1 : CHUUUUT , partie 2 : Ca va être une BOUCHERIE ) *Worms Revolution ( Partie 1 : NOPE , Partie 2 : HALLELUJAH ) *Arma 2 : DayZ : Téton , sexe et zombie *Trackmania² Canyon : Les Bolide de l'extrème vitesse folle *Tribe Ascend + CS:GO : [][][][][][] [][][] [][] [][][][][][] [][][][] *Gotham City Impostor ( partie 1 : Guzz , le batman du pauvre , partie 2 : J'AI MANGE DES PATES ) *Minecraft ( Partie 1 : Je suis une vantouse , Porto , P*utain de boulet ! ) *PayDay 2 ( Crawling Flesh et un peu Bob Lennon ) : STEALTHPROUT *Saint row IV : SUPER WASHINGTON *Jeux flash ( Partie 1 : BOOYA , Partie 2 : MAIS FERME TA GUEULE ) *Payday 2 : SUPER MALSAIN *CS:GO + Garry's mod : Le porto de D17 *Prop Hunt + TTT : CACHE-CACHE *Chivalry : Deadliest Warrior ( Partie 1 : Un SPARTIATE au JAPON , Partie 2 : J'suis un palmier ) *Rayman Legends ( Partie 1 : Le jeu ou l'écran veut te tuer , Partie 2 : KUNG-FOOT ) *Payday 2 : La maman de Wankil et ses biscotos *Just cause 2 ( Partie 1 : KEM UDURA WAU PANTAS , Partie 2 : Gang de Nain de jardin *Garry's mod ( Partie 1 : Alibacuchi Kalikaba , Partie 2 : La fausse vrai vie du frère de guzz , Partie 3 : DONNE MOI TA VIE ) *OCTODAD ( Partie 1 : Les meilleurs papas du mondes ! , Partie 2 : Courses Incognito ) *Assassin's Creed IV : Black Flag ( Partie 1 : L'art du cache-cache , Partie 2 : Rage porto , rage , Partie 3 : HA LA FALACE ! ) *CS:GO : ( Partie 1 : Porto Production , Partie 2 : Band de branleurs , Partie 3 : LE CHATOO ) *Starbound : La vie de couple ... *Loadout : La danse de la paix *Deathrun : ( Partie 1 : Jeu de masochistes , Partie 2 : TORTURE ) *Sniper Elites V2 : POUET POUET *Left 4 dead 2 : ( Partie 1 : Map crash bandicoot , Partie 2 : Un hasterokid sur la tête ) *Moments Rigolos : *Unturned : La survie , a poil *GMOD Map Horreur : Diplomatie en enfer *GMOD Sandbox : Jésus sur la lune *GMOD Elevator Source : Scott le mentalistes *GMOD Prop Hunt : Gydias , maître de l'illusion *GMOD Prop Hunt 2 : La canette la plus rapide du monde *GMOD Map Horreur : Porto et la quête des 4 black cristals *Oui , laink a pété *GMOD Prop Hunt : WANKIL , Le retour *GMOD Prop Hunt 2 : La planque magique *Toribash : Kama-Sutra Simulator *Tactical Intervention : Un jeu qui a du chien *GMOD Murder : Mortel plan social *GMOD Murder : Interrogatoire *Far Cry 4 : Nazes VS Wild *GMOD Murder : You are the murderer *GMOD Sandbox : Le noël de Guzz Production *GMOD Prop hunt : C'paaaaaaaaaas .... *GMOD Deathrun : Le bizutage de SUP3RKONAR ! *Toribash: Lionel , va faire tes devoirs ! *master of the grid : handicap cérébral *GMOD Prop hunt : la forme de la mère a Porto *GMOD map horreur : les métaux mous en concert *H1Z1 : Danser pour survivre *Far Cry 4 custom map : Ping Minh Pan et ASMR *Speedrunners : map super smash bros ! *Speedrunners : Porto le patron *Speedrunners : la pression est intense *GMOD Murder : Le lugubre manoir de Ribery *GMOD Murder : Le p*tain de manque de respect *H1Z1 : #métauxmoustadedefrance *Yoshi's Woolly World : NIGGA *Dead Realm : PETITS MEURTRES ENTRE AMIS *Rocket league : ZIGOUGOUNE Ft terracid & Gydias *Rocket league : ON TRICKADONF ft Terracid & Gydias *GMOD horror map : LA PIÑATA COMPULSIVE *Timberman : STUPIDICLASH ! enfin presque FT terracid & Laink *GMOD Murder : LE MEC QUI BRASSE Ft. Terracid , Super konar , Amixem & Hugo délire *Metal gear online : BOWLING HUMAIN Ft. Wankil , Super konar & Amixem *Worms : La fosse au losers ! Ft. Terracid & Laink *GMOD Deathrun : Oui c'est ça , CAMBRE TOI Ft. Gydias , Jacobin & Bibouchtram *Worms : La corde à ... la corde ! Ft. Laink & Terracid *Guzz live : Fallout 4 #1 : Lionel VS The World *Guzz live : Fallout 4 #2 : Lionel VS Le Bon Goût ''Guzz Theft Porto '''( '''GTA V )'' thumb|right|335 px *Los Santos , Nous voila ! *Porto est un odieux connard *Nou ne fezon pa lapologi d'lalcolle *( Bonus ) C'EST CA LE TENNIS *La connerie vient d'en haut *Le clan Guzz prod , clan de la loose *Guzz army , a l'assaut ! *Porto , fournisseur officiel de coups de pute *( Bonus ) DAT TROU EN UN *Porto = BEST NINJA EVER *Casse Noisettes *Fête National *Comment réussir un braquage ? *Les vacances de Guzz et Porto *Porto a l'école de pilotage *Guzz & Porto : Les maître du vent *C&NNARDS *Ah ça c'est LIONEL ! *Le rire-dérapage de Porto *Base-Jump à Vinewood ! *Braqueurs losers *Je vous confisque votre... heu... *La brigade du rire *Bromance *L'appartement de Jacobin *Titanuc *Guzz Prod, c'est du social *Jacky, éboueur syndiqué *La Vendetta de Porto *ATTENTION A LA MOUSSE *WOLOLO DOGS *Straight Outa Los Santos *MON TACK EN PAPIER *SAUVONS GUZZ PROD *LES METAUX MOUS MC *LE NOUVEAU TUBE DES METAUX MOUS *HOT DOGS ET FUSÉE Dr. Guzz # Avoir une copine # Se battre comme un homme un vrai # Faire le buzz sur YouTube # Apprendre à Conduire 'Les amis de GuzzProduction' 1.Wankil Studio 2.Bibouch Tram 3.Jacobin 'Les chaines secondaires de Guzz:' #'GuzzTV' #'La chaine de Guzz' 'Les chaines secondaires de Porto:' #'Porto Production' #'XxPortoxX' Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:Gamers Catégorie:Youtubers Minecraftiens Catégorie:Duo Catégorie:Youtubers de 2011